Termite Tank
Termite Tanks are the first generation of tanks employed by the Posterity of the Sentinels. They were actively used in the First Lampardian War, and autonomous, smaller versions of these were available as early as Areus's expedition in Arrybia. History The origin of the Termite Tank is a mystery. After all, against most indigenous species of the non-sentient type, armed drones of the old world should prove enough. Added to that the mystery of what turned out to be completely robotic Mobile Construction Yards, some believe Sematia Aiakida played a role given the lack of completely autonomous construction capital or purely robotic tanks. The simplicity of their AI strengthens that hypothesis: Sematia never managed to pull off truly autonomous robots (nor did any faction in Segmentum Asia for that matter, including Arche Hellenike), and their sometimes buggy malfunctions support this hypothesis. Some rebut this theory given the sophistication of the Mobile Construction Yards, placing buildings seemingly at right locations that would be difficult to program without powerful scanning capabilities. Whatever the reality of the origin is, what remains true is that the original tankette's weapons were reverse-engineered by the Posterity of the Sentinels. This turned out to be an easy task, as the weapons' technologies were indeed Sentinel-based. The tank that was to be used in the First Lampardian War was enlarged enough to allow for human crews, and maintained hover engines of the original tankette as well as its main autocannon. While this tank was not as effective against heavier tanks as a standard battle tank would be, this mattered not as the Evil Baby Corporation's tank divisions did not contain tanks more heavily armored than the Kyriakos Proteros that the allied forces possessed. This swift amphibious vehicle then became the standard tank for the Posterity of Sentinel forces, although it was phased out for more sophisticated and well-designed vehicles such as the Stingray. In-game Appearance Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom They are among the forces that the Allied forces of the Sentinel remnants provide. These mini-tanks are more useful than the Kyriakos Leptos tankettes that Areus deploys, as these tanks guarantee damage through their instant-hit attacks, can fly over short distances, and actively seek enemies in a short range. Nonetheless, they take damage unlike the Lagikos tankette and can be destroyed, and deal less damage than the tankettes, although the tankettes' damage does not stack, while these tanks deal damage regardless of other damage sources. Cyan Sphere of Doom: Galactic War and Imperium Novum These are the primary fighting units of the Posterity of the Sentinels, especially since they have no infantry. They cost more than the main battle tanks of the other factions, but make up for it with a faster firing rate, faster movement speed, and a weapon that is also effective against infantry in contrast to those of other tanks which are ineffective against infantry. However, they aren't as tough as the TIA's Kyriakos Proteros, which sports 2 medium armor with the same hit points. At a lost build, the Advanced Technology upgrade granted these tanks a second weapon that allowed it to fire a powerful plasma missile weapon that could also target aircraft. Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion These tanks are to appear in the prologue campaign that tells the story of the First Lampardian War. These tanks are once again more mobile than their Lagikoi counterparts in the form of Kyriakos Proteros and more flexible, but less cost-effective, especially in a direct fight.